


[Podfic of] Enough to Make a Girl Feel All Gooey

by Lucifuge5



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Buffy Wishverse, F/F, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22246252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/pseuds/Lucifuge5
Summary: Buffy told Faith to stay in Cleveland. Yeah, right.
Relationships: Faith Lehane/Buffy Summers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[Podfic of] Enough to Make a Girl Feel All Gooey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alixtii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alixtii/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Enough to Make a Girl Feel All Gooey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2452718) by [Snickfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/pseuds/Snickfic). 



  
**Cover art by Lucifuge5**  
**Length:** 0:8:48  
**File size:** 5.56 MB  
**Stream or download:** [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ilme1wlkct8ydbt/Enough_to_Make_a_Girl_Feel_All_Gooey.mp3/file) (mp3)


End file.
